


Reasons to Run a Race

by Aquatigermice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Chinese New Year, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: You may or may not have heard the stories regarding how the Chinese created the years. How a god held a race inviting different animals to compete. One of which the crafty rat tricked his fellow racemate the cat into thinking the race was another day. And the rat rode to the finish on the ox. Thus winning the race. 12 animals won the honor of having years named after them. 1 animal the cat always both apart and an outsider. The one that was tricked. But myths are always based on truth. What was the rats real intention? Why did the god hold this race? What really happened to the cat? Well, I will tell you it all started with Fury the god of War and Peace……….





	1. A god Without a Champion

**Author's Note:**

> First off this is all nonsense. I had a small idea of what I wanted to write. I am into the Chinese zodiac. I can tell you what year all the way down to the minute as to which animal I am and what elements each one is. But I got too much on my hands to detail each one and their signs and which ones works well with who and which don’t work for this story. So it a cross between Fruits baskets, animals and just assigning who is left. I just really wanted a Stucky animal zodiac. Also at the time of posting, I don’t have a beta. I apologize. Also, this story is complete, but I am not sure when I will be posting chapters. So enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury has a plan

Fury the god of War and Peace stared down on Earth from his home. Here on the mountain in Justice-hall he could see a huge amount of the world. What he could see concerns him. Down far below him yet another war raged on. The animal kingdoms had been at it, for the most part, nonstop since their start.

Fury, of course, had not been around then. He was still a young god and the earth could be compared to a teen in age currently. But his predecessor had told him in great detail the earlier happenings. The old god was a grouchy old man who fought the devil himself. Well, not fought. As gods, they had the options of having a Champion do the fighting. 

What people don’t realize is that war and peace are part of the same coin. War clears the earth and settles powers. While peace allows growth and learning. You can’t have one without the other. It was Fury's job to watch and make sure one didn’t outlast the other. Too much of either leads to problems and situations. Fury dislikes those. It involved bring in more gods to contain it all 

Now the other gods all have jobs like creativeness, knowledge, weather, water and pain. And many others new gods were made every day. New gods apprentice all the time. And with hundreds of gods, you would think that they would fight or cross each other’s paths more often than not but no.

They stick to themselves. Do their jobs. The only conflict Fury had ever had was when the last god of War and Peace stepped down and had two eligible apprentices.

Fury won.

Lost an eye that day. Pierce was a good fighter but Fury saw the look in his eye. He loved the chaos. He didn’t much care for the animals in their care. He wanted to purify this world and make it something else. 

So Pierce had to go. 

Back to the point whenever a War lasted too long, it would be time to choose a champion. But this War was bigger than all those before it. One champion wouldn’t be enough.

Fury had an idea. One that could change everything. 

Hill a demi golden eagle flew in from the north. She circled once around the room than dropped the invitations he ordered in his lap. Fury ignoring Hill’s little fit read them fast and nods his head. Grabbing them with a glare Hill flew out once more. She never likes grunt work but he only trusted her with the most important of matters. This was at the top of the agenda.

Now the wheels were in motion. What interesting outcome would this create?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? As I said this story is done. 14 chapters. Had to be 14 for a reason. Do you know why? By the way, this my first fanfiction posting so be nice. This is the shortest chapter so don't fear they get longer.


	2. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back. The plan was to try and submit each chapter during the hour of each animal. Chapter 1 was going to come out doing the hour of the rat. That wasn't happening because rat hours are 11 pm to 1 am. So I will just mention them. So the hour of the ox is 1 am to 3 am. Also, Grammarly doesn't seem to work well on text that is already done.

Steve had grown a lot in all the years Bucky knew him. Both physically and mentally. Bucky can and will admit that. When Steve was born Bucky was there to see it. He was just a small kitten at the time. Bucky’s mom had been on the streets for awhile. Her parents kicked her out when they found out she was going to have kittens. But Steve’s mom was an angel rushing to the aid of everybody she could. She took in Bucky’s mom. Saying they could share a place and the load of two sets of kits. Bucky’s mom had four kittens, only one boy. While the sweet gentle angel known as Sarah had a Demon. 

Steve had come into the world screaming his head off. He had lungs on him for such a tiny sickly thing. It was a sign of things to come. He fought everyone from the start. From the best napping place to when he would sleep. And it only got worse. The older he got the more trouble Steve found or as Steve would say fell into. Which meant Bucky was in trouble too. Between the fights and the sickness, no one was ever sure how long Steve would live.

Bucky wished he knew that sickly thin mutt would one day be turned into a beefy pedigree that would put any show dog to shame. It would have made things easier and better to handle.

Like most times their luck came and went. And finally, it was gone for good. They went to War. With their moms and sisters waving their scarves they were off. It was the last time they would see them. If Bucky had one regret it was never telling his mom how much she meant to him.

The war changed them. In ways, they never dreamed. She turned Bucky into a weapon. And he almost met his faith with the god of Death. Of course, the biggest change was a god chose Steve to be his champion. Or rather Steve demanded to become the god of War’s champion. And Steve. His little pup saved him from death. Twice. Bucky had been grateful. Steve saved him from a Hydra base after they got separated. Then once more from a Fall that would surely have killed him. Only to get plunged into the ocean and frozen for a time. The goddess of Water had taken a likely to them and decided she needed a handsome snow globe.

It took some time before the gods convinced her to let them go. But when she did they found themselves unwillingly sent to the future. Where for once they could be just Steve and Bucky. Not Captain American and Sergeant Winter. At least that is what they thought.

Until today.

For their service and getting the god of Death back under control, they were given a small cave that was charmed with minor convenience. Water. Heat. Game all around. It was also in the center of a forest for demigods and favored mortals. So they were not out of place here. Which for Steve took some getting used to. 

They had tried the whole normal thing for a full day before Bucky was adding on to the cave and Steve was adopting orphans. Strange orphans. Like Wanda the psychic snake and Peter the web-spinning sheep.

Don’t get me wrong they loved them in all. It was just what had happened while they were sleeping? The new god of Creations. A Zoe or something seemed to be into making oddball things. Which Bucky wasn’t sure was allowed but knew that if it got too out of hand the other gods would step in. 

It had been a normal day. One of the better ones. The cubs were off at school for the week. Every other week they would be home to reek havoc on Bucky and all those around them. It was one of Bucky’s bad days where his head was a bit messy. They both knew these days by when Bucky woke with a horrible headache and his left paw was twitching.

Which Steve blames himself for. In a desperate move during his almost fall to death. Steve at the last second grabbed Bucky’s paw and dislocated and almost ripped it off. It never healed right. But Bucky didn’t care. Steve although was being an attentive mate. He made sure Bucky had a comfortable sunspot. His water bowl was full. And caught Bucky’s favorite fish. 

It was while Steve was in the middle of giving Bucky a washing when they heard the wings. “Looks like Sam is here," Steve said with a happy thumping of his tail. Sam was a teacher at the school. He always stops by to tell them what the children had gotten into that day and take Steve on his daily walks. Depending on how Bucky felt he may join in by sitting on Steve. But for the most part, he didn’t. Because Steven, the crazy dog like to run at full speed most of the time.  
Bucky was about to flop over when he heard it. He bolted upright. That wasn’t Sam wing flap. Steve picks up on it a few seconds later. 

They waited tensely before a huge golden bird came into sight. Circling overhead than landing in the clearing before them. Bucky frowned. A freaking demigod. She arranged her feathers before turning her cool glaze to them. “Steve Roger. James Barnes.” She said in a clear commanding tone. “I bear a message from the god of War and Peace for the both of you.” She reached into her pack and pulled out two envelopes. Bucky bites back a growl. “Fury is just as bad as Phillips at wanting crap all the time,” Steve mumbles under his breath. She holds them in her beak until Steve stepped forward to take them. And with a nod, she takes to the air. And just as quickly as she was there she was gone. 

Steve trotted back over and dropped Bucky’s in front of him. Crap. Bucky thought. It had his full name on it. Nothing ever good came of full names on stuff. They both read in quite.  
Bucky’s read: 

If you received this letter I, Fury god of War and Peace, have a chance of a lifetime for you. As you know we are at war. One that has lasted too long and that is too costly in terms of life. I Fury, am announcing that I will be looking for a champion to help end this war. I feel that the best way to do this is by a race. All contestant will need to be ready by the date listed at the end the of this letter. I Fury, look forward to all of you attending and competing. Good luck to you all. And make sure to keep this invitation on your persons at all times.

Fury Nicolas J.  
Meet up for the race will be the 1st of DEC. 

 

Once done he frowns. Bucky knew instantly that Steve would be running. And if this letter was right there would be tons of animals competing which means someone would have to watch Steve's back. Bucky knew that not all animals would be fair about this race. Champion were not often picked and when they were picked it was a big deal. He knew to Steve that did not matter. What did matter was the lives. Ending it would mean one less orphan needing a home. One less kid without a parent. 

“So Punk you going to do it?” Bucky asks. What Bucky was expecting was Steve to jump up. Preaching some speech about truth and justice. What he got was Steve curling tightly around him. “I don’t know Buck. There are a lot of animal out there that can do just as good of a job. It doesn’t always have to be me. Last time you almost died. Twice. I am not so sure it is worth the risk. You mean more than that to me Jerk.” Bucky frowns and twists in Steve’s paws. He places a paw on Steve’s head. “Your temperature is normal. Who are you and what have you done to my Stevie?” He says in awe. Steve swipes his paw away. “Not funny. I am being serious. He huffs than pouts. 

Bucky sighs and arches his back and purrs into Steve’s neck. “I know you are. Its just sometimes things are bigger than you and me.” Steve makes a sound to show he is annoyed. “Nothing is ever more important than you.” Bucky sits back and stares a moment. “True but you want to fight?" And Steve smile is one of fondness. “Of course I do.” Then Steve flops back down. “Than we shall race." And Bucky curls up to take a nap. Enjoying the warm rays of the sun. Steve is asleep when the sound of a different set of wings enters the area. Bucky doesn’t even move. “Go away Sam we had our excitement for the day.” Sam makes a huff of offense. Then proceeds to climb on top of dog mountain. Sitting down he ruffles his feathers. “Well hello to you too Bucky dear. What did I miss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we met our rat and ox. The plan is to try and post a chapter a day. No promise. ;) Thanks for reading.


	3. Loki's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has issues and a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hour of the Tiger is from 3 am to 5 am.

Tony had said it.

He didn’t really mean anything by it. And unlike most times, when he spokes everyone listens to him.

They all were gathered around the big pond enjoying themselves before the big race. Well everyone except Steve and James. They had already come and gone. Tony had cheerfully and annoyingly said. “Point Blank. Princess of Giggles. I really thought that you two would come out on top with this race. BUT that was before I found out that little Stevie Roger. And Buckastic were invited too. Knowing that we all should just give up and walk the whole course.”

There was a round of laughter. “It’s not always bout first or second Tony.” Natasha tosses out. “Sometimes it is all about ranking in the top five. That gets you places with other gods. A chance to become a demi or in some of our cases a regular god.” There was a lot of agreement to that. “I forget my friends are but mere mortals.” Tony said with a sneer. “Most of them Sir. Not all.” States Vision. And there is another wave of laughter at Stark’s redness.

Thor brushes off the names completely and cheerfully booms. “Roger and Barnes are worthy foes and if they best Loki and I than they deserved the honor of being champions of the War-god. In the end, it is all about doing what is right and helping others.” There was more laughing and cheers from all. Except one.

Loki glares from his brother’s side. No one noticed. The only real attention Loki ever got was from Thor, His mother the current goddess of Mischief and whenever he pulled a prank. Why did the Solider once more get the fame? He has already been the War gods champion. Why once more? When Thor was far more kind and mighty than that science project. For once Loki would like his brother, who was far too humble for his taste to be in the limelight. It wasn’t fair.

Loki could hear his mother’s voice in his head. “Loki sometimes I wonder if you have such jealousy because your eyes are green or your eyes turned green because you are so jealous.” He shakes it off like most things said about him. Thor looks down on him. “Are you well brother?” He says quietly in a voice just for Loki. Loki nods his head yes. And Thor waits a bit unconvinced. Loki has to smile before Thor nods his head and goes back to the conversation.

Loki lets the smile slip off his face like one of his illusion. No Loki is not well. He has not been well since he was told his family secret. That he is not of the blood of the great Odin. That he is the son of the god of Winter. Some cold unfeeling monster that once reigns over the whole world. For centuries he ruled and only when he courted the demigod of Ice and gave birth to Loki did he become weak enough to be taken down. Odin led the charge.

Ice was killed.

Winter back down.

He offered Odin his mouse of a baby if he could only have space in the North to mope in. The goddess of Creations made him a barren land where he froze his grief and his love for all times.

And Loki the unlucky and unwanted became Odin’s headache. Loki wanted something for once to go right. He was tired of the whispers the elder gods made about him tainting Thor. The rumors that the only reason Thor kept his “brother” by his side was so he could do unbrotherly things to him. As if Thor would ever look upon him like that. No one does after all.

In the middle of Loki’s ongoing pity party, he sees Rumlow coming for food. Food that was meant for just them. Rumlow runs into the clearing and pauses when he sees Loki, tail twitching slightly. He hops over. An extra bounce in the steps. “Well well well if it isn’t little Loki Laufeyson. Too bad about the race. So many things not going your way recently. The race. Your life. Your Thor.” He leers at Loki on the last part. Loki growls at him lightly so not to get Thor involved. “That’s not my name you flying rat. Nor is Thor mine.” Loki hisses.

Rumlow just smiles. “You keep thinking that sweetheart. And no your right he is not yours. At least not yet. Your gestures of love are pathetic. But maybe if you won that race. Or let him win. Ohhh than you could legally become an Odinson then.” Loki tosses one of his berries at Rumlow. “Get out of here before some steps on you.” Rumlow laughs. Snatches up the berries. “I’ll be on my way. Some of us have real jobs, unlike all you wannabees.” With that, he turns and bounces out of the clearing. Probably to go spy on people. Or as he puts it to police the area.

Rumlow is on the security team. The elite one. How that little ass got that spot Loki will never know. What he does know is he is pissed off even more now. And thinking about his failures makes it worse. They have had many small victories. But what they need was something big and not from their parents.

He too thought they had it made till Roger and Barnes showed up with invitations. If only they never got them. If only they were not in the race. If only... He has to pause. They didn’t show up. Loki’s mind turns that thought some. In reality, all it would take is one not to show. Especially if the one left in the race was expecting the other. Ohhhhh. Loki smiled the one that meant he had a plan.

He would get Barnes because everyone knows that his mind is a tad forgetful after Hydra. Rogers would simply believe he is late and towards the back. He would have to convince everyone later he meant no real harm. And get Thor to protect him. Let him know he did it for them both.

As if sensing he was being talked about Thor looks down. “Ahhh!! You look better Loki. Were you simple cold? Here come closer I’ll protect you from the wind.” Loki smiles back. “Thank you dear brother. I do feel so much better. I am so glad your around.” Loki moves in closer. His plan almost ready. By evening he would separate the two soldiers and start his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first starting writing this story this is where it started. Somewhere with Frigga talking about his eyes. But I felt it need more of an intro so I made this chapter 3. Loki is steadily becoming one of my more favorites. He has such potential to be both bad and good. And this story will show that. 
> 
> I also want to state now that my Thor is not stupid he just rushes head first a lot but when you are a creature with horns that is what you tend to do. I didn't say it before but happy New Year's! My plan was first to post starting on the 3rd so that this story would end on the year of the dog but I was still writing sooooo nope. Lastly to my subscriber I see you. I wave back. Thanks to all who have given this a chance! \^.^/


	4. Not always together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the rat tricks the cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rabbit hours are from 5 am to 7 am.

It didn’t take much to get Thor to agree on taking Steve out for a run with Sam. Simple phrasing. "Brother you look so antsy. Is it the race?” His brother was pacing the room once more. He didn’t answer Loki but his ears twitched and his tail went rigid 

“Tension will do you no good if you hope to be at your best." Thor stops than lowers his horns. Loki laughs. “No dear brother I do not wish to fight.” And Loki has to try hard to hold in another round of laughter. “But I do have an idea.” And after that it was easy. Loki had barely finished before Thor grabbed him up by the neck and tossed him in the air. 

Where he landed very undignifiedly on Thor’s back and had to hang on for dear life as Thor ran the entire path to the Roger Barnes home. Running as if Steve would disappear in the next few minutes. “Thor for the love of all that’s good slow the hell down.” Loki wanted a moment to enjoy his first victory. 

“Why should I slow when such excitement is ahead of me!!” Thor yells into the wind. And much to Loki’s dismay he runs faster. All Loki could do was dig his claws into Thor’s thick skin. Thor lunges over a log in retaliation. Loki has half the mind to transform into something bigger but it has never gone well when he was already on Thor. 

His normal size was that of a raccoon which was on the small size for a capybara but he could hold the size of a horse for small periods of time. Loki had already made up his mind he would run as his normal size in the race so no one could call him a cheat. 

They arrived it seemed at a perfect time for Wilson stood outside having a heated argument with Rogers. They stop when Thor came plowing into the hollow. “Hey look! Here comes Thor!” shouts Sam. Thor, of course, loves to cause a big entrance just as much as Loki. He suddenly stops which flings Loki up and over into the dirt. “Seems Loki has come too.” Say Rogers with a slight laugh. “What brings you two out this way?” He continues looking slightly ready for a fight. Because Thor is hardly ever around for just hanging out. “I have come to take you on a walk. For I am antsy and wish to take my mind off upcoming events.” Thor says proudly. This seems to make Wilson happy for he smiles and says “See man this is what I was talking about.” But Steve frowns. “As much as I would love to Bucky is not feeling well. His headache is worst than normal and I don’t want to leave him here alone.”

By now Loki has brushed all the dust off and steps forward. “Steve, I could make him a drink if you like?” Loki makes sure to look as innocent as possible. Thor grins widely at the look of confusion on both their faces. “That’s right you don’t know Loki here besides knowing magic is learned in the art of potions.” Loki puffs up his chest at the proudness in Thor’s voice. “I prefer to say I am a master brew smith. But I could make him something. It would knock him out. Also, the cave would have to stay clear of others till the morning. It is more of an odor that will ease his pain.” Steve looks unsure. “So your saying I can’t come back tonight.”

Loki shakes his head. “No the effect of the brew on someone who doesn’t need it is not good.” The frown deepens. “You can stay with us tonight friend Steven.” But Steve ignores Thor. “And the effects on those who need it?” Loki smiles reassuringly “He will wake relaxed and refreshed. With a slight a touch of forgetfulness but I can have you back here before he wakes. I can tell you this brew will lessen his headaches. And I can guarantee he won’t have one for a month. Steve looks like he is going to say something when Sam lands on his shoulder. “One second you two.” Loki nods and Thor starts to paw at the ground while the others retreat to the cave. It quiet for a while before a voice rings out startling them both.

“I love you but for fucks sake Steven I am a grown ass Tom. I’ll be fine for one day while you chase a ball and have a sleepover. So go for your walk, send in the wizard and I’ll be here in the morning you Jerk.” Loki mentally high fives himself. This plan is going well.

The two return and everyone pretends that Mount Bucky didn’t just blow. Loki sends all three to get the ingredients he will need. Once gathered he shoos them off. Because a bored Thor is never good. Bucky watches from the bed. Eye slightly out of focus.

Loki is true to his word this will do all that he said. And he almost feels guilty for giving Bucky the potion that will start the process especially when Bucky thanks him. When Bucky is completely knocked out Loki creeps forward. He takes Bucky’s invitations from his collar and places it under a basket of fruit. He stares at Bucky for a moment. Than Loki’s eyes glow green. “I promise no harm will come of you while in this cave. Your rest will be deep. Your dreams soothing. Your aches will be gone.” 

Loki than drops the last ingredient into the brew. He makes sure the cave secure. Before leaving he turns to the opening of the cave.

“Good night James. I am sorry.” 

And then he leaves as the mists from the brew expands outward.

Loki knew something. Something important. Fury’s invitations were rigged. At midnight the paper would activate and transport whatever was attached to it.

Bucky was not going to be awake until evening the following day. But at least now there was no chance he would be there. Now the path was clear. Thor would be the war god's champion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back. Some notes. Bucky is a snowshoe cat. Steve is an undefined dog. Maybe a golden retriever. While Loki is a black capybara. I wanted a rodent but a big one. And capybaras are the friendliest which in this cases Loki is opposite. They also can swim! Thor is a water buffalo because of all the horned animals it's the fittest and I like the horns. Of course, he is tan. Sam is a red-tailed hawk which is my favorite. I hope that helps. Also, the Chinese break things down into five elements. These elements will come into play later. ;) Lastly any comments, questions? It's quiet. Too quiet. Lol


	5. In the hall of the war god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not in Kansas anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hour of the dragon is from 7 am to 9 am. First element is metal.

Of all the things Steve was expecting after falling asleep at Thor’s. It was certainly not to wake up to a fruit basket by his side and Fury’s booming voice. “Wakey wakey Everyone. It’s time to get off your butts!!!!!” Steve jolts up to find himself in a huge room. The black vaulted ceiling. The lanterns that were shaped like giant shields. The huge statues of War gods past lining the hall. There was only one place Steve could be right now.

The hall of the god of War and Peace. Justice-hall. The last time he had made it here (not easily he might add) he demanded Philips to accept Steve as his champion so that he could win the war. Or at least that is what the stories told. In all honesty, the truth is always a little different. He struggled as a skinny pup to make it here. Up the largest mountain in the world cause Philips stated if you must watch the world you must be able to see it. 

When he made it to the top basically by sheer determination and stubbornness he was practically dead. Philips surprised by Steve’s appearance asked what he wanted and Steve stated he just wanted a way to save Bucky. Promptly passing out after that. So in exchange for his service as a champion, he got this healthier body.

How long ago that all seemed compared to everything that has taken place. But Nothing has changed here except this time he isn’t alone. The hall is packed tight with hundreds of animals. All of which are in various stages of waking up. 

“I said move your butts!!” Shouts Fury. 

There is now more movement. And it occurs to Steve that he should look for Bucky and the others. He hopes that Bucky is OK and the spell didn’t mess him up too much. Unfortunately, there is too many animals and no order as to where they are placed. If he could locate someone of magic than he could have better luck. But it seems that would have to wait.

Fury stands at the front of the hall. Not as an animal but what they called human. Gods, of course, had animal forms they just didn’t take them much because why waste an awesome gift that was given just to the gods. 

“I am glad that so many of you listened when I said to keep those invitations with you. It seems a fair amount did not do so. No matter. I stand here before you ready to tell you what is expected of you.” Fury pauses a moment glancing at the ceiling. 

Then sighs.

“Get off that!” Steve looks up. As does the whole room to see a pale red and blue lamb standing with its hooves on the ceiling.

“Way to go Peter!!!” yells Stark from somewhere in the crowd.

Steve shakes his head at Peter’s panic face. Peter then slowly slides down a strand of webbing. He lands on the fruit basket and proceeds to hid himself under Steve body with a mumbled “Sorry.” Steve glares at the surrounding animals. 

“Anyone else needs to move?” There is a faint pop as a snake falls on Steve’s head. She curls down wrapping around Steve’s neck like a pink collar. “We were looking for you but there too many animals to get a read.” Say Wanda “Did you see Bucky?” Steve asks quickly. Wanda shakes her head. Peter pokes his head out “I didn’t see Pops either. But I saw Aunty Nat and Uncle Clint and oh I saw Thor and teacher Loki!!” But before Steve could ask about that Fury cuts in.

“As I was saying before I was interrupted. The reason for all of you being here. A race to be my champion. And I figured what better place to do this than my mountain. It is simple really. Each of you must find a way down. First one down well you win. So let’s go over the fun parts. Once you leave here all magic stops. Flyers height is capped at 10 feet from the ground at all times. For swimmers, there are many rivers and streams to get down but they all have blockades at some point. 

To put simply there is no easy way down. All ways have been tested it will take the most skilled 48 hours to reach the base under normal circumstances. I will add that those of small stature may receive a growth spell that can be applied to yourself before the start of the race. You will maintain that size for the duration of the race. This will be done curtsey of the god of creations Zoe. A small Horned owl lands on the stage to the left of Fury on a post. It peers into the crowd. It seems to search for something.

“Final words. The race will start after a brief snack in a few hours. All those wishing for a size change step forward. Note you will revert back to normal size at the end of the race. Know now that no size change will help win this race alone. It will take all parts of you to pull through. If you at any point wish to quit just pray. That is all.” They is a commotion as the room shifts into two parts.

Steve stands as a rock in the stream of departing animals waiting to see if Bucky will pass by. He asks the children if they want a spell but they say no. They had listened to Steve tales of getting up the mountain. How difficult and as weak as he was it took him a week. And that is only because Peggy goddess of the weak and Howard god of inventions took him halfway.

In the end, Bucky was not in the line nor had he passed them. So Steve hustles the children to the next room for food. As they left Peter said. “That fruit basket looks a lot like the one we have.” As they passed it Steve had to admit that it did. And wonder why a basket was in the middle of the room in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting to the race. Just a little more to go. I was originally going to use a fruit bowl but since this is inspired by Fruits Basket I decided to change that. Anyways it's going to get exciting now and I added things from the Marvel movies too. See you next time!


	6. Ready? And Go!

Steve wanted to track Loki down. But if there is one thing that Steve knows it is that if Loki doesn’t want to be found than he won’t be. Thor on the other hand, can be clearly seen on the far side of the room packing it away. He had been told last night that Thor eats huge meals so that he can skip multiple later. Which in this case will help him because while others will have to search for food Thor can keep plowing down the mountain. 

Steve pulls the kids off to the side and shows them foods that won’t slow them down but keep them fuller for longer. Something Bucky and him learned when they were pups. He keeps an eye out while they eat. He tries not to show he is worried. Tries to talk plans. It would be unwise for them to stay together. Wanda can’t run but she can slip through small spaces. While Peter did better with a combination of jumps and runs. Steve did his best to instruct them on what to do. 

Once he was sure that they were all full he leads them to a corner where they shut their eyes for a bit. T'Challa walks over, jumps onto a ledge above them and settled down. His muscles rippling as he cleans his face. His thick tongue licking his paws. Not so much unlike Bucky. “Your Highness, may I ask you a question?” Steve asks. T’Challa stops his cleaning and regards Steve fully.

“You may.” He says with a nod. “Have you seen Bucky?” T’Challa looks out into the crowd. “No Steven I have not seen your friend. I just assumed that he was unwell and would not be attending.” At the worried look T’Challa smiled “Don’t lose faith, for I have not seen Bruce nor have I seen Scott. So he may have just been misplaced. With as many animals that are here, he is probably someplace quite. He will catch up with you later.” 

Steve nods. That is a possibility. He doesn’t have much time to dwell on that before everyone is heading out the doors to start the race. He rouses the kids. Then leads the way, T’Challa bring up the rear. Outside the stars are the only light. The woods are dark and there is a slight mist in the air. “Alright people.” Booms Fury’s voice from behind them. He stands on a balcony overlooking the crowd. “The race starts on my count. In 5..4..3…2…1. Go.” And the crowd start to move. “Good luck Steven.” In a flash of orange and black T’Challa disappears into the shadows. The kids stay near till the herd thins out. 

Steve keeps checking his positions with what stars that he can see. Far too soon for his likening the sounds of the others disappear. They pause at a stream. Each drinking there fill. Than Wanda raises up and kisses Steve on the nose. “I am going now. If I see Pops I will tell him you are looking for him.” Then she wraps around Peter. “Bye brother.” Then she slithers to the edge of the clearing. “See you at the bottom.” And then she is gone. Peter looks torn. “If you are ready Peter it is ok for you to go.” Peter stares a moment and then he rubs his head against Steve’s neck. “See you old man.” and then he too is gone.

Steve takes a moment than jogs up to a tree and leaves a message for Bucky. And then he is off too. Running. Hoping that Bucky somehow was towards the front of the pack.  
………………………………………

Loki doesn’t know exactly what their position is but he knows they are towards the front. But it is hard to tell anything with all the noise Thor is making. Apparently, Thor’s plan was simple. Stage 1 eat the War-god out of house and home. Stage 2 Run Everything Over. Which Loki figured would be Banner’s plan too. Loki kept a steady pace. One that kept his brother in sights but didn’t wear him out. 

He was still running high from his success. He saw the basket. Oh what glee. Bucky was not here and Steve. Dear Steve was distracted. He heard him ask T’Challa bout Bucky. He saw him towards the back. A small part of him strangely sounding of Thor voiced was asking if what he had done was really fair. He shouted back that nothing was every fair in this world. 

Bucky Barnes was having the best night sleep ever. He was not hungry or tired. Or having any nightmares. While Loki here could feel his paws starting to hurt. Even Thor was slowing down. Or it could be he was stuck again. That was a thing it seemed. So far Thor has been wrapped in vines, embedded in a tree trunk four times his size and stuck in the mud. But once recused he would shake it off and say. “Thanks brother I did not see that coming.” And take off again. 

Thor’s night vision was never good. And Loki had to pause as a lite misting started. They had been hours into this race. Yet it was still dark. No kiss of light. The only thing that did change was the fog. This race seems to vary in levels of mist, fog and rain. That was the only changes. That and the terrain. This race was designed to mess with every part of you. There was no fish. No berries. No food. Just water. Only water.

And Loki magic was locked away. He could do nothing. Already they had passed a couple of animals waiting for one of Fury’s minions to pick them up and forfeit the race. That was not an option for them. Too much was riding on this. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t notice Thor had stopped. He ran straight into Thor’s leg. Thor didn’t even budge.

Loki climbed up Thor and took in the view from between his massive horns. “Oh dear.” Loki said in dismay. Before them, the forest suddenly stopped and gave way to a field. No a massive plane of white. White shifting plates of ice.

“An ice field.” Thor said in awe as a shiver passed through his body. Thor took one steps onto the ice. The silence was shattered by a crack as the ice split. Thor steps back. “We must find another way Loki for I am too heavy to cross this field.” Loki looks in both direction and all he saw is ice. There would be no way around. A noise started them as a horse came running into view. 

Vision. Loki thought briefly. He regarded them both before leaping out onto the ice and taking off. And disappearing. 

Loki smiled. “See brother its fine. The ice will be thicker towards the middle. It will hold.” Thor fidgeted before he stands firm. “Alright, Loki I trusted your judgment.” Loki climbs down and takes off with Thor right behind him. They could do this.

…………

Steven realized late in the game that the stars never moved. And that the rain and mist erased all messages and scents. So you never knew who was close to you. Natasha had jumped him at a clearing. Ears and nose twitching. She of course had not seen Bucky. But could point him in the directions of Loki and Thor. Which he thanked her and took off in that directions.

…………

Loki got careless. They were nearing the opposite edge of the ice field. He got excited. He stopped paying attention. His paws had just touched soil when the sound of multiple cracks tore through the air. He turned just in time to see Thor fall through the ice. Eyes wide. “LOKI!!!!!” Thor called to him and then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind, I see T'Challa as a black tiger with oranges stripes just to make him more interesting. Will get back to Bucky soon. Also, my headcanon is that Wanda is a king cobra.


	7. All is lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky safe and sound?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to put in hours so this one gets two! My bad. So an hour of the snake is 9 am to 11 am. The snake is followed by the horse. Horse hours are 11 am to 1 pm. Two more elements are water and wood.

Bucky was sleeping sooooo good. He really didn’t want to be getting up. He needed his rest. He hadn’t slept this well since he was a kitten. It was like being in a cloud. He takes a deep breath. If he and Steve were going to win this race he wanted to be at his best. And that meant a bit more of this. He rolled a little more to the side where the furnace name Steve slept. Only to bolt up.

Steve wasn’t there. His side was ice cold. Which takes hours to do. A panic settles over him. It wasn’t even that light out yet. Where was Steve? Why was he having trouble putting his thoughts together? He looks around their home. Everything seems in place. Except there was a pot in the middle of their floor. Why was there a.. Wait.

Then it came back to him. Loki’s offer. Steve going to Thor’s for the night. The promise of a pain-free rest. But if that was all true Steve was supposed to be here when he woke. Where was he? Maybe Loki miscalculated and Bucky was just up early. 

His stomach rumbles. Bucky notes that something must be wrong with his ears. Sounds are not registering as they should. He heads to the kitchen area. Mind already fixed on eating some nice plums he had gotten at the market the other day. And…. Where the hell is the fruit basket at?? He looks around. But it seems its just gone. Along with all the fruit it bared. 

Still hunger and now a bit upset for wasting time. Bucky figures he will have to settle for something else. Luckily Clint had a big harvest of rice on his farm and his kids made rice balls for everyone. Bucky gathers a few and took a seat down by the far wall next to the fire. He wanted the best vantage point while he ate. By his fourth rice ball, his hearing seemed to have cleared up. And that is when he heard it.

Someone was banging on the door. He pushed air into his ears allowing them to pop. After the air escaped his eardrums sound rushes in. “Bucky! Bucky! Oh, gods please be in there! Something happened! Bucky! Are you there!??!!!” It took a moment before Bucky’s mind could process what was happening. “Rumlow?” He calls out. 

“Thank the gods! Bucky I been trying to find you! Something happened! You have to hurry!” Bucky runs to the door to find Rumlow running around, a small ball of fanatic energy. He is on their doorstep. Across the yard. On their roof. In his face.

Man, he hates squirrels. “What is going on?!!” Rumlow pauses on a tree. “It’s Steve! He is..” But Bucky doesn’t let him finish. “Take me to him!! Now!” Bucky says already running out into the clearing. Rumlow catches up running ahead. To the side. Rambling mostly stuff that Bucky can’t understand. One thing Bucky knows is a panicked or excited squirrel may as well not be speaking at all. They make no sense whatsoever. Rumlow runs in and out of his sight. What in the hell did his best guy get himself into now? 

His left paw goes down to the ground and he knows immediately something is wrong. The ground instead of being warm and alive. Is cold and unyielding. Before Bucky could pull his paw back up. There is a click. A flash of silver. And pain. Bucky is thrown forward as sharp teeth cut deeper into his weak paw. Bucky screams in pain. Before stealing his nerves to look. 

A fucking bear trap. He hasn’t seen one since Hydra days. How the hell someone got a bear trap into these woods of all places should not be possible. Especially with the police patrolling. Rage rolls through him. “Rumlow.” He growls.

The squirrel sits calmly on a branch in front of him. His tail twitches. “You really live up to legend. I can’t believe it.” His eyes glow darkly. Bucky stands slowly making sure to redistribute his weight from his damaged paw. “You best come down and get me out this trap before you get hurt. Or worse killed you little rat.” Rumlow laughs. “Nope, I am not coming near you right now.” He smiles “But I am impressed that trap has snapped clean into your bones but you are unfazed. You should be in agony. I knew he did a number on you but what all did Zola do to you?” Bucky’s heart stops.

“What did you say?” Rumlow comes down the tree. A grin on his face. “I said Zola want’s you to come home.” Bucky mind is spinning. He never told Steve what happened to him. Bout the experiments or Zola. And when Hydra was taken down and they ended up in the future it never crossed his mind that Zola could possibly be alive. He was so caught up he missed Rumlow coming up to him and jabbing a needle into his neck. Bucky’s world faded to black. He was going back to hell and Steve was nowhere to be found.

………

Steve was unsure if Natasha was right. He had been running for a while. Faster than his normal speed to catch up to Thor. But there was no sign of him. And Thor is big, there had to be some sort of sign.

Some sort of destruction in his wake. All Steve got was a peaceful very quiet very still forest. He had been traveling by the river. A mostly hilly area. But nothing that was too hard. What was odd is that after all this time of being surrounded by total darkness. The horizon directly in front of him was changing. At first to a dark blue. Than slowly reds, pinks, orange and yellows. 

The blessed sun was rising after so long. Steve picked up his pace and crested the hill. 

The sight before him was heavenly. The hill sloped down across a field of lush green grass. Beautiful little yellow flowers poked their heads up in bloom to the sun. And just beyond that, a village. With smoke curling from cooking fires. The smell of food. Sounds of life. The city of Just. The city that rested at the root of the War god’s mountain. The magical city that all paths down the mountain led to. 

Steve can’t help but smile. He made it down. Gods he was so hungry, tired and…..He sniffs himself. Smelly. He picks up his pace. Wondering who has made it down already. Has the champion been crowned? More importantly, where is Buck? 

He just entered the field when he has to pause. What in the world is that? Something was screaming in high pitched squeaks. The racket is added to by the bellowing of something bigger. Topped off by the sounds of displaced water. He listens a moment longer. This is not the sound of play or a mating gone wrong. This is distress, pain and horror. Steven turns away from the village and hauls it to the river. All thoughts of comfort slip from his mind as all he can think about is will he make it in time. 

If he would have looked back. He would have seen Fury standing at the entrance to the village. The crown in his hand. His grin turning into a frown on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like that ending? Getting interesting huh? I told you it gets better. Still more fun to come. Also my second nod to the Fruits Basket anime, rice ball!! I am not sure but I may have to change the rating. Also, we are halfway. What more can happen? You will have to stay tuned to find out. Thanks for reading :)


	8. We all lose something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is in hot water. Or rather in freezing cold water. Can't get any worst then this right? 
> 
> Ohhhhhhh baby yes it can. Evil laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next animal is the sheep. Which hour wise is from 1 pm to 3 pm. The next element is FIRE!!! Because you can't say fire in a low voice. I think you guys will like this chapter.

There were few things in this world that Thor could not power through. Determination and strong will seem to work with most problems. And there were only two things that really freighted him. If he had been told he would face his greatest fear in this race he would have said no. Fame and glory be damned. It is embarrassing to be a Water Buffalo that is afraid. No petrified of water. 

Thor cant swim.

Not even a little bit. Yet here he is thrashing about in frigid cold water. Thor calling it cold was saying something considering how thick his hide is. Loki is always joking about how thick-skinned Thor is.

Thor is not sure how this happened. One second he was following his surefooted brother across the ice. The next he was staring at Loki’s wide eyes as he descended into the frozen depths. His first thought is he told Loki he was too heavy.

“Stop!! Stop! Stop! Thor, please calm yourself!” Loki yells at him. All Thor can think is how can Loki tell him to be calm when he is safe up there and Thor is fighting to keep his head above water. Thor snorts but all it does is gives him a mouth full of water. I am going to drown here, Thor thinks in despair. All his strength will leave him and he will go under. He can only hope that Fury meant that his powers over lightning was including in that magic ban. He would hate to fry himself before he goes. 

Loki is hovering around the edges of the ever-widening hole. Thor knows he is speaking but its all background noise. Thor can see his silver tongue moving rapidly. Yet the hammering of Thor’s heart drums over what he is saying. Thor tries to heft himself out onto a thick piece of ice. He is halfway out before it crumbles beneath him. And he knows there is no way out of the water. Can see it in those brilliant green eyes. 

There is no way Loki can lift him out. But Thor can do him a kindness. “Loki!!” he calls. “Get help!” Thor can feel his muscles locking up. “Hurry!” Thor watches as Loki hesitates then turns and runs. He won’t make it. The water is too cold. Thor can relax. His little brother won’t have to see him like this. Thor doesn’t have to try and be so strong for him anymore. He can let his eyes drifted shut. Let his legs slow down. 

Suddenly there is a splash beside him.  
His eyes fly open.  
Loki is in the water with him.  
Thor’s second fear is unfolding before his eyes. What did he do to make this happen?

“Loki what are you doing?! Get out of the water this instant.” Loki being Loki ignores him. Swimming straight up to him. “You need to calm yourself down and focus.” Loki hisses through chattering teeth. “OK. OK. Just go ahead and get out. I’ll listen. Climb on my back and you will make it out.” But Loki simply smiles.

“Pay attention you idiot!!!” Thor is a bit taken aback by the venom in his voice. Loki swims around to face Thor. “Move those fat legs like I do.” And Loki starts moving his legs slowly. “Of all the times to teach me to swim you want to do this now?” Loki gives Thor a sharp look. “Stop overthinking stupid stuff and watch my legs. Pretend they are that gazelle’s you been eyeing!!!” Thor balks at the thought. “What does Jane have to do with this?” Which is an easier to address than the fact that Thor has no interested in that particular mammal.

“Focus Thor!” Loki swipes at him. Thor watches as Loki does his paws in a certain movement. Thor tried to copy but it doesn’t go well. He can’t seem to keep his upper half afloat. He struggles and then Loki is there. Supporting his upper body. “I got you brother” Loki’s states as he shakes violently against him. 

Thor is reminded of how cold the water is. “Loki it is far too cold for you. You should..” Thor is silenced by the glare of Loki now reddening eyes. He wants to point them out but he dares not to. “We are going to move towards the shore. I have a plan. Just follow my lead.”

“But the cold Loki?” Loki’s patent smirk is on his face. “You rather leave your poor little brother in favor of dying. How will I get by without my big strong brother around to help me.” And with that, he starts pushing against Thor. Thor can do swimming backwards. Or rather floating backwards. They only stop long enough for Thor to kick the solid ice. Once broken they would continue. 

It was slow progress. As they neared the shore. Thor notices more and more fine black hairs drifting in the water. 

Loki was shedding. It seemed the more hair he loses the more he stops shivering. The starlight seems to make Loki’s pale skin glow under his remaining fur. An eye-catching icy blue. Thor could hardly take his eyes off him. 

His brother had always been lovely in his thick black coat before. But now… there was a loud crashing noise. One that made them both still in the water. Their ears dart forward. The ice was cracking and Thor could see a current starting. 

He grabs Loki to throw him to the shore. But they both are swept under towards the center of the river. When they are thrust back up, Thor gasps for air. Loki is clinging to him like a babe. Peering over his back Loki stiffens. “Brother I am so sorry.” Loki voice can be heard barely over the deafening sound of a waterfall. “Tis only another adventure we shall go on together.” Thor whispers.

And he curls his body protectively around Loki. Hugging him tight as they  
go  
over  
Together.  
…………………  
Steve makes it to the river’s edge just in time. The current is swift and in the mist of it, he sees a bloody Thor thrashing about with a.?? He has to look twice to make sure what he is seeing is right. Because a blue-black patched creature is trying to keep Thor afloat. A cat? No bigger. A capybara. With a tail. 

Loki!! Steve tracks them a bit quickly doing the math on how to handle this. And then he is off. Dashing into the water. There is a bit of a struggle to separate the two. He even gets a bite for his troubles. But Loki realizes they have help and he lets Steve guild Thor to the shore.

Once there Thor crumples to the ground. Steven shakes out the water in his fur as Loki looks Thor over. It seems Thor’s right eye has sustained some sort of injury. It is bleeding hard. And Thor has it shut. “We needed to get this looked at.” Loki says as he gives the eye a gentle lick. Thor hisses. “We can take him to the village. It is a short run from here.” Loki’s head shoots up. His blood red eyes go wide as if he has seen a ghost. 

“Steve! You saved us.” And Steve smiles back. “Of courses I did.” Loki looks tense. “After everything you still saved us?” The statement doesn’t seem to be said directly to Steve. Before he could ask what Loki meant. There is squealing. And they all look up to see a pig caught in the current. 

“That’s Scott. He must have been following Thor and I and got caught in the river when the ice broke.” Loki says. Steve nods. “Take Thor to the village I’ll get Scott.” And Steve is off to do another daring recuse. He can hear Thor’s disappointed rumble behind him. “Loki, what have you done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't care for this chapter in some ways when I first wrote it. But it has taken shape and is something nice now. There are several things I wanted from this chapter. One of which was Thor knowing Loki did something bad. I feel Thor would have a bit of sight to see these things coming. I also wanted to finally have some of Thor thoughts. I feel he is a very passionate person. Also as I was writing this I was going through my Thor and Loki folder. And there was this wonderful art of a dog Thor and a cat Loki running across the ice and in the reflection of the ice was a Jotun Loki. I will try to post it and link it here. I don't know who made it. I wish I did. But I saw it and knew I wanted to do it. I am on a Jotun Loki kick. Partly because I love snow and I love the color blue. Anyways I can't get enough of Jotun Loki. And I wanted to try it. Also, I had from the start wanting Scott to be in the river too. My first plan was to have him shrink and riding on a scarf on Thor. Then for Thor to realize after Steve's recuse that Scott was lost. But I rethought the idea because I wanted everyone to make it to the line by there own power. I hope you all are enjoying this. I got more to come. Post you soon!
> 
> Update I know who made the art I am waiting for permission to share it. :)


	9. The Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all fall from time to time. It's just what we do after that which makes it so important. The race is almost over. But we still have a distance to travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the funny monkey. His hours are 3 pm to 5 pm. The last element is earth.

Like normally the first sense that is restored to Bucky is his ability to sense others presents. That is followed by sound. There are a handful of people speaking around him. His body is slowly reporting back to him that the huge amount of pain that was racing through his body has gone down. He is not sure what to make of that.

His eyes flutter. “Mr. Barnes. So good of you to join us.” The voice that haunts his every nightmare speaks. Bucky instantly focuses in on him. Zola. He hasn’t changed a bit. Still snowy white. Like in all of his memories of him. Staring down at him with those large eyes. Always searching. Looking for the slightest changes. That beak twists up into a dark grin. Bucky hates owls.

That is when Bucky starts struggling. Finding his limbs unresponsive. “No no no. There is no need for any of that. You are home now. We have been waiting for so long for your return. Especially after our trap failed.” Bucky stops struggling. His mind whirling. What is Zola taking bout? The grin deepens.

“Once we lost you at the base we instantly started planning to get you back. We worked so hard. Broadcasting my travel route so clearly. The only veritable we did not fully understand was your dog.” 

The train Bucky thinks. How could they have been so stupid? Of course they would know they had a man that could understand German. “And I was so happy. I thought I was going to get two for the price of one. Then I got nothing. And you were gone.” 

The new information settles in his brain. But how was Zola even alive and not a day older? “How ?!” Bucky gets his mouth to work. “I am glad you asked. When you went down on that ship I knew you would come back. Lots of gods had whispered rumors. And as the god of Death right hand, I knew a few things. Simply that certain gods pass on their powers certain ways. If I was going to be here for you I needed a certain god. You see the god of Creations was getting on in age. And very few knew that he was one of those gods that if you kill him you could become the next god of Creations. So I used what power was left to me by the Red Skull and roses up to become a god. While you slept. I worked tirelessly to keep Hydra going.”

“Hydra is dead.” Bucky rasps. “No, death can’t die.” A tall blonde man enters Bucky’s view. “Did you know that when a god has died, that spot is opened to any apprentice that has been rejected from their previous internship. All they have to do is claim it. I have to thank you for that Mr. Barnes. You gave me my Godship. Since then I have been working to get Hydra everywhere. Waiting for your return. And now Zola and I shall restore you to your rightful place. As the fist of Hydra.” The man turns away from Bucky. “Treat him with care doctor.” “Of course Mr. Pierce. He is, after all, my greatest creations.” And with that Pierce, the god of Death walks from the room. 

“I do apologize for how you were handled. It seems Rumlow was a little too excited when drugging you but no matter. You need those drugs now it seems. I have to say the state he brought you in is upsetting. But you know younger siblings are. Always jealous of the oldest. He like many others did not quite make the cut as you did. I see you crossed paths with some of the more creative ones.”

So Wanda and Peter were experiments too. And that explains Rumlow being able to make the cut for the police. Zola’s form changes to that of a short portly man. He adjusts his glasses. And reaches to the side. Where Bucky can’t see.

“ I will say I am impressed that Rumlow was able to influence young Loki like he said he could. I went to the race sure you would be there. And you weren’t. You were waiting here all gift wrapped.” A glare shows across his glasses as he raised a severed paw into Bucky vision. Bucky’s left fucking paw!! “As I said younger brother was a bit upset. No worries” He says tossing it aside. “I have something better.” 

He raises a gleaming sliver arm up. “Once this is in place we will begin the rest of your transformation.” The doctor steps back as several lackeys step forward. They start tearing him apart. Bucky doesn’t scream till the bone saw starts cutting into his shoulder.

……………

“Keep up Thor!” Loki calls back as he kept up a steady trot. They were almost there. After Steve left them to save Scott. It was up to Loki to get his brother moving. Lucky the fall did not damage his body. Thor was a bit unsteady but he was still trying. The only thing that was a worry was Thor’s vision. It was clear after a few steps that his unbreakable brother was now in trouble.

Thor kept hitting things and everything on his right he could not tell was there at all. His focus was thrown off. It was also noticed that every time Loki moved Thor’s eye was drawn to him. So they decided to use that to their advantage. That and Thor’s burning curiosity of what Loki did. 

“I don’t know what you’re going on about. I’m right behind you.” Thor grumbles. It is déjà of the ice field. Except Loki’s fur is gone and Thor is blinded for the most part. Loki is ready for this to be over. This race has cost the brothers more than they had hoped to pay. They crested the hill and are bathed in sunlight. 

Oh how Loki missed her touch. He pauses, just soaking in her light touch upon his skin. He is brought back by the sound of Thor intaking air. Loki looks up at him. Thor has a strange look in his eye. One Loki is not sure he has seen before. “Brother.” And Thor seems to be struck dumb. “You are so beautiful.” Loki stares back speechless. “Sparkly.” Thor says with a dopey grin. Then proceeds to let his face met the forest floor. Would have too if Loki hadn’t seen the twitching in Thor’s legs. “Alright, we should get going your apparently more brain addled than I thought. The village is right there. Can you see it?” Loki said pushing Thor towards it. 

“Of course I see the village. I see that and I see flowers.” He slurs. “And what else do you see?” Loki smiles as they trudge into the field. “I see my little brother of blue. And houses of brown.” They have now reached a pathway leading to the entryway. “That’s right Thor. Almost there.” Thor perks up a little. “So tired Loki. I will rest well soon.” Loki nods his head in agreement. “Under the best care I can find.” 

“I would like that. Oh, I see Fury.” Loki is about to tell his brother that no he is seeing things. Yet. There at the gates is Fury. He doesn’t look too happy but Loki is beyond caring. “Brother you keep moving. I’ll run ahead.” A look of calm falls over Thor’s face. “Ok Loki you get help. Don’t stray far.” And with a nod Loki not sure Thor could even see, he is off. Flying through the field till he is in front of Fury. “We need assistance. My brother Thor is hurt.” The cold look Fury gives him is one Loki is used to. Like that of Odin.

“Your brother young Frostling must either forfeit or cross the line first to receive any type of care.” Loki glares at Fury. “So be it.” Loki sprouts and runs back to Thor. “Come on Thor we must keep moving. The doctors will meet us there.” Thor makes a humming noise. Soon Thor and Loki trots into the village.

True to his words there are doctors waiting to care for them both. Fury approaches them. “Loki if I could have a moment of your time.” But Loki shakes his head. “I must see to Thor.” And they are hustled away. Loki is focused on Thor but he does hear. “Does anyone want this thing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted the title to be about not just Bucky and his fall from the train. But Loki and Thor and their rise from there waterslide adventure. Steve is also a fallen since he nosed drives a freaky plane. As well as Zola and Pierce after their fall from power. I read a post that suggested that the train was a trap set for getting Bucky back. Everything from who was attacking Bucky and the way Zola was talking suggests a plan. Which I thought was a great idea. This is why I fell in love with the first Cap movie. So much went into it that you have to rewatch to go oh wow Bucky is suffering badly. Zola knows Bucky can't possibly be dead. That they will get him back. But anyways. Hope you like. Post soon. Work is crazy this week so I am trying to find time to edit and rewrite some parts and get enough sleep. Sorry for the delay.


	10. The Cost of a Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The race is over. Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the rooster. His hours are from 5pm to 7pm. I know I haven't got to showcase some of the other animals but they get parts and fighting is on the way too.

By the time Steve had saved Scott and brought him back to the village he was bone tired. Steve crossed the line slightly ahead of Scott and were they met by attendants of Fury. After that, they were led to the main house of the village leader. Where it seems everyone who crossed the line is staying. 

Steve first wants to corner Loki but Thor is still being tended too and Loki won’t leave his side. Once Scott is taking off his paws. Which wasn’t easy. Apparently, he was a fan. Read all the news clippings and had a Captain Anima chew toy. Always wanted a chance to talk to Steve. And for Steve to save his life was just topping on the cake. It wasn’t easy but eventually, they parted ways. Steve was lead to a room with the most comfortable biggest doggie bed he ever saw. His last thoughts were of Bucky. Hoping he was safe and warm.

When he woke he wasn’t alone. Wanda and Peter were curled next to him. The moment Steve moved to slip out of bed to pee. They stirred and the yap boxes were opened. “Dad we made it!!! My path lead me through a metallic Forest. It had strange sounds. The noise about drove me crazy!!!”say Peter. As they follow him to the bathroom.

“Mine was a fiery volcano. Lava flowing everywhere. Fire blasts popping up all over the place. Uncle Clint was on fire, it was awesome!” Wanda says from the doorway. “We didn’t see Pops but Fury is holding a dinner with all of us! I can’t wait.” Peter’s little hooves tap. Steve washes his paws and stretches. There no going back to sleep now. The kids would be hounded him all day. But he can’t blame them. Since there was no way to tell time in the forest, Steve is not sure how long they have been apart. Once they get there fill they will wander off. “Well.” Steve starts. “Let’s see if Pops is at dinner.”

The hall of the village leader was like a smaller version of the war gods hall. It was only fitting since the village was run by a descended of a past war god, one of the few time the god actually took a mate. The children were in good spirits after the ordeal. Which made Steve happy. They chattered the whole way. And it seems they were not the only once to get there early.  
Bruce was seated near the back. Resting. Eyes drooping. Head dropping. He was a rare sight. A Komodo dragon. The size of an elephant. But gentle as a bee. Till angered and you don’t want to see him angry. Next to him sits Natasha. She looks calm but her ears twitch back and forth. Aware of all things going on. Steve had only seen two animal sneak up on her unnoticed. Both of which were not in the room.

The kids, of course, want to sit with Tony towards the front. He is after all one of there favorite uncles. On their way they past Scott, who thanks Steve some more. And say hello to T’Challa who curled up in a loose ball. It seems everyone is exhausted. Vision stands next to Tony. He never says much. For the most part just watches. Tony, on the other hand, is hyper. He going a mile a minute working on some project spread out in front of him. Which all three get sucked into. Peter willingly. Clint, of course, is in the raters watching the going on. He raises a wing in greeting to Steve. 

Not too long after they have settled servants come out bearing food. Which seems to cheer up everyone. At Tony’s insistence, Steve has some Shawarma. It was pretty good. During the halfway point Loki leads Thor in. They sit slightly behind Steve. Thor’s right side of his head is wrapped tightly. And he says hello to Steve and the children quietly. He is also not packing it away like he normally does. It seems this race has changed them. Costly to some. 

Fury comes in a little later. It is hard to tell if he is pleased or not. He stands at the front of the room. And clears his throat. “Before we began are you going to sit still.” Fury’s one eye glares down at Peter. Peter swallows. “Yes, Sir. I am fine right here.” One of Fury’s eyebrows goes up. But Peter just smiles. Steve is impressed. Normally Peter is very shy. He is really coming out of his shell. “Good. Stark put that crap away.” Tony huffs opens his mouth to start yammering bout what his project is but is cut off by a glare.

So with a sigh Tony puts it all away. “I want all of you to look around this room. The 12 of you out of 200 animals in that room and the 315 animals invited are the only ones to cross the line.” There was a shocking pause. And for a moment Steve is both pleased and upset. What happened to the others. This race was a lot more dangerous than he thought.

“As some of you guys probably discussed you are finding there was five ways down the mountain. Fire, earth, wood, water and meatal areas. Whatever area you had the most contact with come into play later. I had plans with the god Zoe to give everyone a little something extra but he is detained at the time being.” Fury pauses to glace around the room. 

“I am proud that you guys have completed the course at great risk to yourselves. So without any more hold ups your positioning. In 12th we have Scott the water pig. And 11th we have Steve the wood dog.” A harsh voice in the back of Steve’s head say if he didn’t stop to mess with Loki and Thor what place would he have been? He shut it down fast. He saved 3 lives that is a good price to pay.

“In 10th we have Clint the fire rooster. 9th and shockingly crossed the line at all Tony the metal monkey.” Tony stands to a lite clap from Natasha. “I would like to thank everyone who believed in me. It was a rough path. But as my father used to say.” “Tony sit down and shut up!!” Fury says which is met by a clap from Natasha, Clint, Scott and Loki. “My father use to say that too.” Tony whispers Fury ignores him.

“ 8th is Peter the metal spider sheep. 7th Vision the water horse. 6th is Wanda the fire snake. 5th is Bruce the earth komodo dragon. 4th is Natasha the wood rabbit. And now we have the top three.” 

Steve is hit by a thought that Loki and Thor are in the top three. Did saving them costs him a top three spot. And what of Bucky? If he was here where would they have placed higher? 

“3rd we have T’Challa the earth tiger. 2nd place Thor the wood ox. Which leave Loki at first as the water….” Fury looks a little lost. Loki though shock snaps too. “Rat will be fine.” Loki says. And Fury nods. “Right, rat. So there it is people. Now as you know this race was for a spot as a champion. My champion. What you didn’t know is I was choosing more than one. So buckle up kids cause everyone in this room just got recruited. And I got a story to tell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want it to be known that some of this I have a hard time knowing what is in the next chapter. Like this chapter, I finished on Feb 4. So in some ways, when I go to edit for posting it is like reading for the first time.  
> I originally wanted to give everyone powers based on the main element they had trouble with. Like Steve was going to be able to shape trees to make wood shields. And Clint was going to breathe fire but I was in a hurry and Zola was too busy with Bucky to make that happen but if I write second part I will be sure to give them all powers.  
> I know its a bit short this chapter but it is over a thousand words. My two longest chapters are on the ways.  
> Also what animal am l? It's part of my name. But I am not water. I am all fire except for my year. Which apparently when doing a Zi Wei Dou chart is not good. Also they aren't striped. I just happen to like water and tigers. I don't even have a tiger in any of my layers. But you wouldn't think that with all my tiger items I own.  
> Post you soon.


	11. Rise of the fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki explains. Thor makes an offer. Rumlow gets greedy. Steve is willing to negotiate. And Bucky is? Well who the hell is Bucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter is a bit different with a Loki dramatic production starring Loki. ;)
> 
> The second to last animal is the dog. Hours are 7 pm to 9 pm. We are nearing the end but I got some tricks still left I think you will like. Don't lose faith in me. I know the grammar is crap. But the story is all here. I have a reason for posting this like I have.

Loki didn’t much listen to the story. He knew it already. He had grown up on it. Grew up during its happenings. Recalls his parent silent fighting. His sister’s yelling for his parents to do something. While Thor and he stayed mostly out it. They were pups. And the war was something that only existences in playtime. But the rise of Hydra. Was something he knew well.

Hydra being led by the god of Death himself. How the Red Skull who was literally red, had an image in his head of how the world should be and pressed it upon all. Just as Loki’s real father did. And the gods urge Philips to do something about it. Resulting in Rogers. Who was crafted from magic and the power of several gods. And then set loose to reek havoc upon Death and Hydra. Resulting in destructions of both. Or so it has seemed.

War was on the rises once more. And Fury had noticed that it had similarities to that of the war Hydra had started. Fury was now calling on his new champion team to investigate. Fury codenamed them the Avengers. 

How incredibly original. Was all Loki could think. Teams, group fighting, following the instruction, so not his thing. Which was why he wanted Thor to win. Be the golden boy. Now he has all types of problem. Thor injured. (His sister was going to kill him.) Owing Steve a favor. (Something he was going to fix very soon) And to add to that he was freaken blue. Frost Giant blue. And no amount of magic he pushed at his skin seemed to change that. There was no denying Loki was a Frostling. And it seemed he would have to get used to it. In a way, it was very freeing. He seemed to not feel cold at all. And if he got too hot a cooling spell worked fine. Only time would tell how accepting everyone would be of him. Fury went on for what seemed like ages. Before finally getting to the point. They would separate into groups to investigate. And of course, the two that knew the most bout Hydra would go over what information Fury had gathered together. Unfortunately one was not here. 

“It seems that Barnes has missed his invite and will need to be dragged here.” Loki added a tick in the column under plans that backfired. “Yes Rogers, I know you want to go so with that I split the rest of you up.” Before Fury could do that, Thor stands. All eyes turn to him. 

“You have something to say Thor?” Thor nods his head. “Loki and I will accompany Steven to retrieve James.” Fury looks annoyed. “Fine.” And the rest of the team are grouped up. Loki braces himself. Thor has set him up so that both Steve and he can hear what Loki has done. Making sure he can’t hide. He is going to have to plead his case and it all rest on Barnes being well, rested and perfectly fine.  
……….  
Loki was going to change his name to the god of Misfortune. Once they were beamed down into the forest. Steve said one thing. “Speak.” And Loki didn’t waste time. He may have put the idea of separating James and Steve on Rumlow. But he explained it all. Steve said nothing after that. Just shook his head. While Thor. Thor was disappointed. And Thor was going to make sure Loki knew that.

“Brother… Why would you do that to James? He is our friend. I thought that you were trying so hard to be friends and now to hear this. This petty reasoning. This was wrong brother. It seems as if you had no faith in the two of us. And faith often times is all it takes. I didn’t know you were so bitter and unbelieving in me or those around you. When did the sweet little brother that was a few hours younger than I go and left this changeling in its places?”

All this Thor said in a soft voice he thought Roger could not hear. But to Loki it may as well have been yelled. Loki hissed back. “You are a fool if you think I am your brother still. This skin isn’t a result of the race like your eye. No Thor my father was Laufey. I was never your brother.” Loki isn’t sure if he is trying to destroy it all or is lashing out. But Thor just smiles. “Means nothing to me, my brother.” Loki has no reply. 

They remain silent for the rest of the way. Once they enter the clearing Steve goes from a trot to a ran. And is slightly ahead of them. They let him have the distances. And Loki for a brief second is calm. Till Steve comes back out glaring. “Find him.” He says in a growl laced voice. A hot flash seeps up Loki’s spine.

He runs past Steve, instantly knowing James hasn't been there in days. The air is too still. Too stuffy. Old ash in the fireplace. A plate of moldy food. Which after a spell tells Loki it was rice balls. The safety spell is still in place so he left of his own will. Which doesn’t bode well in the least. 

Loki runs about 15 other spells to see if he can glean anything. What comes back to him is startling. They have been gone weeks. Not a few days. Finding James has now gotten harder. But not impossible. One of his spells has got something and a red glow start to form. Faint and pale. The tracking spell. Loki thinks. It flows around the room and then out the door. Along with another line. Seems Barnes wasn’t alone. He doesn’t tell the other two yet. Needs them both calm just in case. “He went this way.” He says to Steven. When he raised his eyebrow in question. 

It seems that the other line not only changed directions every step. But also has been back several times to in the passing weeks. Seems someone was waiting for Steve. Loki mummed a slight protection bubble around them. Thor shifts closer to Loki’s side. It looks as if he noticed the spell too. Thor may not be versed in magic but that doesn’t mean he can’t see most of it. His mother is Frigga after all. And she would not let Thor out of sight till he knew something. Which might come in handy soon.

They continued on into the woods. This was turning more and more into a trap by the second. Loki’s hope in James being OK slowly fading into nothing. A sound escaped Steve as he sees something in the distance. They approach it slowly. “Bear trap.” Steve says. It screams Hydra. It rusted which is odd considering it looks brand new otherwise. Its jaws are partially open with a stick jammed in the center. Loki said another spell. Results blood. A second spell Bucky’s blood. Well shit. He turns to tell Steve the news when a chuckling sounds above them. 

“Welcome back guys. I have been waiting for ages.” Loki sighs, of course, it had to be Rumlow. “Did you enjoy your trip?” Rumlow is seated on a branch not too far away from them. He is relaxed and uncaring to the growls of Steven. “You guy look like well… hell and I know what that looks like. Thor eye patch looks nice on you. And Loki I hear congratulations are in order. Tricked and magicked yourself to number one. Well done and your bald! Awesome. Steven, you seem a bit tense. You should relive that stress. I know you don’t have your pal. But I am sure since Loki helped Hydra getting him back Thor would be honored bound to let you have a few spins on Loki here. If you’ll like I will turn around and let you test drive him so you can decide if you would like to fight all of Hydra for your Bucky. But keep in mind that James has had some changes too.” He ends his rant with laughter.

“You slimeball! You want to come down here and say that to our faces!!!”Steve barks back. Rumlow shakes his head. “Bucky said something like that too.” Thor steps forward. “Steven, you might want to consider. I mean all of Hydra for just Bucky. I am not so sure how that will go. I am sure we can work something out with Loki. If you like?” Steve looks applauded. “Brother what are you during?” Loki turns away from Rumlow to face Thor. 

Thor turns to Loki sending a spark of lightning at him. Making him shrink in on himself. “Know your place runt. You made this mess and I am fixing it.” He turns to Steven. And stares at him. “Ooooh, you show him Thor!!” Rumlow has moved to another tree to see better.

Steven gives Thor a look than Rumlow. Than Loki. “I don’t know Thor. I had Buck trained. To start again. And not know how he handles.. well. You understand.” Thor nods his head. “Of course. I know what you need entertainment! Theater. Loki here is very dramatic. You sit Rogers enjoy.”

Rogers sit down and his tail wags slowly. Thor turns to Loki. Horns lower. Sparks of light going between them. “Let's do this easy Loki.” Thor says with a bite in his voice. Loki backs away. “Brother, what is going on?” Loki says walking away only to have a bolt of light strike behind him. He stops. Then Thor is over him. One mighty hoof pining him down. Thor smiles at Steve as Loki squirms. “See he is lively but once you get him down well he really easy. So since Rumlow gave us a chance to experience this I think we should offer him a go. In return Hydra leaves us alone, we leave them alone and Steve you get a show.” Rumlow tail twitches with excitement. “Very well. Come get you some Rumlow." Steve had barely finished the sentence before Rumlow was flying out the tree. Through the air.

Than slamming into the green shield. Sizzling a little. 

Than arcing back in the air. 

The figure of Steve melts away in a glow of green. 

Rumlow lands with a skid, rolling across the earth. Coming to a stop a foot away from where Rogers had been told to wait. Thor is up quickly brushing Loki off as best he could. “As far as plans go I do not like this one at all brother.” Loki just brushes him off as they jog to Steve. “Just be glad it worked and we now have a source of information,” Loki says. By the time they reach Steve side he has Rumlow pinned. The squirrel is out cold. Thor speaks up “Apparently this is closer to home than we thought. No one knows the outcome of that race but a few.” Loki nods “We should take him to Fury and see what can be found.” Steve says. And Loki activates the transport. 

…...

They are back in the hall. Waiting with the others while Fury and Natasha “talk” to Rumlow. His screams echo the hall. No one talks. And tension is high. The screams pierced the silence. It seems to go on for hours before it stops. And Fury and Natasha return to the hall. Clint fussing over Natasha while Bruce pats her ears. 

Fury goes straight to the front. Lays a folder down on the podium. “Our guest was very informative. Seems Hydra has been growing and leeching into every part of our everyday life since after the war. They have been learning and tricking for all this time. Feeding us false information. This corruption has gone as far as reach more than one god. Zoe god of Creation is actually Dr. Zola. The right-hand man of both past and current god of Death. Which we could not know since Zola was human and Zoe only stayed in owl form. We also know that there is a new god of Death. Death is not known to my fellow gods. Nor is he register with records. No matter what we did, Rumlow would not give us the name of the current god of Death. He did give us the Hydra headquarters. So what it all comes down to is Hydra has eyes on us already, we need to get in there and take them by surprise and end this before it gets out of hand.” 

The hall erupts into applause. Fury steps up to the map. Just as the whole building shakes. A few of the Avengers stand. Blasts sound nearby as the building shakes once more. Then the doors to the hall bursts open. Followed by smoke. The hall fills up with animals all pointing weapons at the Avengers. Nobody moves. The steady sound of boots draws closer. Till a short man enters. He is carrying a large metal create. Next enters a taller man.

“Pierce?” asks Fury. And the man smiles. “Fury its been a while. I heard you were coming to see me. Thought I might save you the trouble. Also was thinking about relocating. A god does need a proper place to rule from.” Pierce says as he looks around.  
“Still crappy.” 

“Still Mine.” Growls Fury.

Pierce ignores Fury. “Oh and look all your little champions.” He looks at each one. “So many. When all you really need is one.” And he nods to the shorter man. He set the box down and opens it. “Winter could you step out here." Pierce says. A gleaming metal paw steps carefully out. Followed by a recognizable body.

“Bucky?” Steve says as cold eyes fall on him. And in an emotionless voice as cold as the depths of the Arctic cuts the still air. “Who the hell is Bucky?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was one of the big boys. One more long chapter left out the three and the shortest out the 12 coming up soon. We are almost there people!!! It's now wartime. Good vs evil. But don't worry all ends will be tied at the end.


	12. It's not over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let them fight.  
> War rages on. How will Steve win Bucky back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pig is the last to cross the line. Slow and steady gets you at least a place. But if you ain't first you last. Their hours are 9 pm to 11 pm.

Steve heart stops. What did they do to Bucky? Pierce and Zola seem pleased with the result. How could Bucky not know him? Not recognize him in the slightest. “Soldier!” Pierce say. And Bucky turns to stare at Pierce. “You will kill Fury and anyone that stands in your way and report to me at the War god’s castle.” Dr. Zola hurries out the room. With Pierce going at a slower pace. “Kill everyone in this room that is not Hydra. And Fury?”

Pierce pauses at the door. “I look forward to finding a place for your soul in hell. See you very soon.” And then he is gone.

A few of the soldiers follow. But majority stay behind. All eyes are on Bucky as he steps back into the box. A moment later he steps out with a dagger. “An Alkills.” Says Bruce wide-eyed. A legendary blade that can kill anything and anybody with one strike. Only four were ever made. Bucky flicks his unnaturally still tail. And three soldiers grab Fury and put him to his knees. While several others move into a better position to shoot the Avengers. Bucky stalks up the stairs. His metal paw whirling as he goes. Once next to Fury. He rises up onto his back legs as the blade seems to merge with his metal paw. His paws go up and back down cutting into the air with a whistle.

Slicing clean through. Only for the head and body to disappear into pink lines. The soldiers look baffled. And chaos breaks out as several soldiers are shot by Fury who is in the doorway. Scott kicks two. While T’Challa takes a couple down. Bruce swings his tails and takes out more. Clint and Natasha are in the rafters. They have weapons that Peter is taking by web force from soldiers. Thor has his horns down shocking and pitchforking soldiers left and right. While Loki and Wanda are using magic. Tony, Has some kind of metal on from someplace and it zooming around the room. Vision right beside him. The windows busted in and more soldier both in human form and animal join the brawl. 

In the center fights Bucky as he tracks Fury. 

And Steve. He fights. And bites his way to get to Bucky. Bruce takes a wall out and the fighting flows into the town. The explosions turned out to have been Hydra bombing the town. Townspeople trying to put out fires are caught in the crossfire. Servants of the War-god dart in and out. Fighting Hydra. Saving townspeople. Lightening bolts bigger now hit all over. Red lasers shoot. Green and red energy flies bout. Cries of pain. Cries of war. Cries of help fill the air. Blood coats Steve fur. Some from his own wounds that are trying to heal. More from his kills. Blood coating his teeth and claws. 

The taste brings back memories of the war. He pauses a moment to catch his breath. He can see Bucky from here. Fighting everything and everyone around him. No matter what side they are on. Steve can’t help but think he is beautiful. Striking quick and fast. Graceful in a way that only skilled predators are. Bucky’s eyes still on Fury. Fury stands at the entrance to the village directing his servants and guiding villagers out of the city. 

Thor bellows and charges at Bucky. Bruce bellows back and charges from a different side. Peter swings by on a web. And Steve can see it before them all. Bucky glares shifts to calculating. Steve runs jumping over, sliding under all those who are in his way. Bruce strikes first. But Bucky dodges. Grabs Bruce by the tail using the momentum to toss Bruce right into Peter. And they go down into a building. 

Thor lowers his horns just as Bucky lowers his head. 

They collide. Dust and wind going everywhere. Lightening following. Bucky only grunts at the power. And then Bucky flips Thor over. Thor lands with a loud crack. Bellowing as he tries to get up on his broken leg. Bucky moves to deal a deathly blow. And Steve is there. 

With a block that Bucky taught him himself. Bucky looks a bit surprised. But he delivers another swipe. And then nothing exists outside of their fight. Blow for blow. They are matched. Bucky snaps his jaws at Steve’s chest but Steve kicks Bucky in the side. “Bucky! It’s me!! Steve, you got to stop this.” Steve barks after a particular well placed bite to the foot happens. He dislodges Bucky by taking a bite to the back of Bucky’s neck. Which Bucky throws him off. “I am not Bucky!” He snarls just before being hit by a pink ball of power. It surrounds Bucky’s head and seems to try and seeps in. He shakes bout. Then it dissipates. 

When Bucky looks at Steve for one moment his eyes seems clear. Then just like that, it is gone and the blank look is back. Wanda sends another blast. But Bucky dodges. Bucky turns and heads towards Wanda. She is next to Loki as he tries to tend to Thor. Wanda throws more blasts but it is no use. Steve see that if this is going to work he going to have to distract Bucky. And with that, he slams into Bucky. And they tumble in the bloody mud. Steve has to right himself fast as Bucky is up and slicing at Steve’s face. And then they are trading blows. Bucky throws Steve to the side. Steve scrabbles to his feet as Bucky stocks towards him.

Wanda gets two head blasts in. Direct hits and Bucky is down. Steve pins him. Steve watches as Bucky twitches under him. “Bucky it’s me you need to snap out of it.” And Bucky does a full body shudder. “Stevie?” He croaks out. Relief floods Steve body. “Yeah, Buck. It’s me. Your Stevie.” Steve says as tears fill his eyes. Bucky gives Steve a grin. Before head-butting him in the face. 

Pain blinds Steve. As Bucky deliveries a blow to Steve’s stomach. Steve crumples to the ground. His vision clears enough to see Bucky standing over him. “You are only my missions,” Bucky states coldly. Wanda sends another blast but Bucky seems to know it is coming. This time his metal paw catches it. Than Bucky spins and the blast hits Wanda. She collapses. Nearly hitting the ground if it weren’t for Loki. Bucky turns back to Steve. “I don’t think you believe that Buck. Deep down you know me.” Rage creeps across Bucky’s face.

He flies at Steve. And the blows hit, one after the other. Rage and force behind them. Pain blooms after every touch. Steve mind spins. Those paws use to deal blows to bullies. But never like this and never to him. Always kind and gentle. Steve can feel his eye swell up. Who would have thought that Steve after all this time could get beat to this state with the serum coursing through his veins. Bucky blows slow down. Tears are streaming down his face. Than Bucky stops.

“You are my missions.” Bucky mummers. The Alkill raised. 

“That’s fine Buck. Finished your mission. No matter what I am with you till the end.” Bucky shakes and Steve not sure if is it is the light or his battered brain but Bucky’s metal arm glows with a yellow hazy. “Steve.” Is all Bucky says as the blade and arm swinging down. 

Steve lets his eyes slide shut. Prepared for the blow. 

One that never comes.

There is a high pitched sound. And heat scorching Steve’s fur. Steve’s opens his eyes in time to see Bucky flying through the air. Metal paw shattering. “Old pets don’t deserve new toys if all they are going to do is beat each other with them.” Tony freaken Stark stands in front of Steve. His paw raised. Smoke streaming out the center.

“Great!! It’s broken,” he says shaking the paw. “You owe me new armor Cap.” And Steve smiles. “Of course Tony I’ll get right on that.” Loki is at his side helping him up as Tony files off to fight some more. 

“You OK ?” asks Loki. Steve nods as he stares off to where Bucky has fallen. He is unnaturally still. “They put some kind of magic stone in that arm. A mind stone of sorts. It was controlling him. And I told Tony it had to go.” Steve shakes Loki off as he heads over to Bucky. “Be careful Steve I am not sure what you find when you get over there.” Steve ignores Loki, trotting over to where Bucky is. As he gets closer he sees the tremors shaking Bucky’s frame. “Buck?” the shakes get stronger. “Its OK now,” Steve says softly as he comes around to face Bucky. Steve studies Bucky’s face. Its shrugged up in pain. “Stevie I am sorry. Their in my head. They are in my head once more and I don’t know what to do?” Steve curls around Bucky he is not sure what to say. 

Footsteps approach. Steve growls a moment before he sees it is Fury and Loki. Fury squats beside them. “You two do know that it’s not over right? As long as those two are alive this circle will continue and they will keep coming for Bucky. 

So the real question is what are you prepared to do about it?”  
……

Steve, Bucky, and Loki fly up the mountainside. Steve and Bucky were healed by Fury. At least physically. Mentally that is another story. Loki magikic a temporary paw out of one of his daggers for Bucky. “It won’t last but it is at least something to fight Hydra with.” Loki has told them nonchalantly as he hooked up the arm. All three have a bone to pick with the gods of Hydra. It seems that Loki loved to trick others but hated it when it was done to him. Fury, after the battle only had enough power to pump the three of them up. The rest were waiting on fellow gods to come aid in the repair.

So this mission was just for them. As they reached the top Loki and Steve held back. They needed to catch them off guard. Because in reality Pierce and Zola were all that was holding Hydra together. As they approached they could hear them talking. “How much longer do we have to wait out here?” Zola whines. “Till our solider brings us the good news that Fury is dead,” says Pierce. Steve and Loki reach the back of the side annex. Pausing a moment to make sure its clear. 

Its not. They dispatch a few Hydra agents. Loki than heads around to the right of the building. Steve takes the left. Taking out a few more agents. It seems that the hall was not allowing Hydra in. Which worked to there advantage. The grunts were all distracted trying to be the first to find a way in. As such they were stupidly thinking they were invincible. 

Once in position he crashed the little gem Loki gave him. It would let Bucky know that he was in position. From his vantage point Steve could see the backs of the two gods. They were no more than 20 feet away. A distance that Steve could cover in seconds. A solider comes running up to the two. “Sirs the assets has been spotted. He will be arriving shortly.” Pierce nods. And the solider turns to go only to make a choking sound. Both gods look at the man uncaring as he falls in front of them. A knife in his back.

“Soldier report.” Pierce saw towards the woods. Loud and clear. Out of the shadows stalks Bucky. And kneels before Pierce. Steve isn’t sure if Bucky is just really good at acting or how stable his brain is right now. Steve swears when this is all over he will devote as much time as necessary to get Bucky right. He knows they both have a lot of demons from the first war. And that they won’t ever be that pup and kitty duo that ran the street of Brooklyn ever again. But they still have a chance to be Steve and Bucky. 

“Fury is bleeding out as we speak. He will be dead within the hour.” Bucky’s voice colder than a glacier. Pierce smiles. “Well done. With Fury gone we can move on to phase two. You, solider are bout to be come legend. They will call you killer of the gods when its all over. All that will be left is Zola and I.” Pierce goes to over look the cliff. “I think Odin and Frigga will be next. They hold just as much power as Fury over the other gods. With them out the way the other gods will crumble.” Steve see the body at their feet twitch. Interesting. “What of their offspring?” Zola says stepping right up to the body. Zola doesn’t even see the glint of Loki’s blade as he slow pulls it out.

Pierce laughs “Odinson is too untested to lead a war with the gods. Maybe he gather the demis but the full bloods no. As for Loki well no god will trust him considering who his real dad is. No we have no real challenge now.” Pierce is overconfident in himself which is why he doesn’t see what happens next.

“I think the only question that needs asking is what will happen to you after death.” Loki says. Pierce turns to see Steve holding Zola. While Loki has a knife to Zola’s throat. The body of the scout gone. “Lets find out shall we?” Loki say and swiftly slices the knife. Zola goes down sputtering blood everywhere. Pierce frowns. “You are going to wish you hadn’t done that. Solider kill them both.” 

Bucky stands. 

And stabs Pierce in the chest. 

“Hail this asshole.” He says twisting the knife a little then letting him drop. Steve runs over. Taking Bucky’s paws. “It OK Bucky. It is over.” Steve looks over at Loki and nods his head in thanks. Loki grins back. 

Loki is cover in red over his blue skin from Zola. He looks like some from a horror story. Loki licks his bloody lips “I am so sick of Hydra.” 

Steve couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote the last couple of chapters out or order. I wrote 13, 14 than 12. All because I wasn't sure if I could write the fight scenes well. And then it just typed out nice and easy. Lol. After I wrote this chapter and I read 13 only to realized I messed up with the end of this one and start of the next. But even with that, this is the longest chapter. The next one is my favorite. It is also the shortest. But I think you will like it. The end of the line is near guys. Thanks for letting me take you on this journey.  
> This chapter was completed on Feb 14th
> 
> I also like to say I love how easy it is to post stories. I was scared at first that it would be hard. But this is nice and easy.
> 
> Also, I am only getting one day off and as of Sunday got hit with a head cold but I am trying guys really I am.
> 
> Mon update: Strike that I got the flu!!


	13. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old gods of Hyrda are dying. Loki has a plan. Which requires outsides help. Will it be enough to stop the circle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besides all the animals there is the cat! He never raced unless you read certain tales where the rabbit and the cat are one in the same. But he is still important to the tale. Just as all the other animals that were never invited. The question one might ask is why these 12? What was so special about them?

And then the good feeling was ruined by Pierce. 

 

“You may kill us both but there is always more in the shadows. Hydra will always rise. As long as there is a god of Death to lead them.” Pierce rants. “You can cut off one head.” “Thanks, I think I shall.” Says Bucky as he slits Pierce’s throat open. And Pierce falls down next to Zola. The brains and power of Hydra laying next to each other. 

 

As they stand over the bodies still struggling to breathe. Loki turns swiftly to them. “I know this is going to sound odd. And I know you have all rights not to but, hear me out.” Steve and Bucky give each other a look. “I need you to trust me. Or this cycle will never end.” It is Bucky that steps forward. The blood gleaming off the metal of his paw. “I don’t trust you but I will do what I must to make this end.” Steve steps forward. “What do you need us to do?” Steve asks moving next to Bucky. Loki nods. Then calling out in a strong voice.

 

“Hela! Goddess of Pain and Suffering I call upon you. I am in need of your help.” No sooner than the words are out of Loki’s mouth does a black portal appear. From it steps a gigantic black wolf. She looks around unimpressed. “Well looks as if Pierce finally met his match. But what does all of this have to do with me? Who would call me when I am oh so busy.” She glares down at Steve and Bucky. “T’was I.” Loki says “You once told me if I had need of you all I needed was to call on you.” She shoots Loki a look. “And why would I tell that to a Frost giant of all things. Your kind is far better to eat than leaving with favors.” She licks her teeth. Steve steps forward. But Loki shakes his head.

 

“Brave little rodent aren’t we. Give me one reason to spare you.” She says with a familiar grin. “I’ll give you two. For I am Loki Odinson.” And he matches her grin. She steps forward sniffs him and steps back. “My my what a devolvement this is. I always wonder what happened to Laufey’s son. I thought he didn’t make it. And I always thought it odd that Frigga gave birth to twins but of two different animal types. Now it makes sense. Loki you really got a raw deal.”

 

Zola makes a choking noise. They all spare a moment to stare. “ He has 5 minutes tops,” says Hela as she looks at her claws. “Plenty of time for a favor,” Loki says sweetly. And Hela laughs. “A favor. Really? After I had to go clean up your mess with Thor. I thought I taught you better with your powers but it seems healing spell was not as interesting magic as the rest. I placed Thor in your care cause you know he goes horns first and what did I get when I showed up to his bellowing calls, some story of how you, Loki thought of yourself and almost got him and others killed. I am disappointed in you.”

 

Steve almost felt bad the way Loki looked so upset. “Now what do you have to say for yourself?” She glares down eyes flashing green. “I am sorry. And that with your help I can set most of this right Dear sister.” And she lowers herself down. “ I am listening littlest brother.” Loki steps forward whispers hurriedly to her. Her ears swish back and forward. 

 

“Well that does sound good and I heard such good things about the two of them. I think you are on to something Loki.” She stands and looks at Steve and Bucky “Very well for my favorite little brother I’ll do it.” And she comes and stands before the two. Regarding them. “I just need you to say I accept after I say your names.” They both look to Loki who nods his head. “I Hela, take you Steven Rogers to be my apprentices to be the next god of Pain and Suffering.” Steve caught off guard that Bucky has to step on his paw to get him to focus. “I accept.” And a warmth creeps into him. “I Hela, take you, James Barnes, to be the next god of Pain and Suffering.” “ I accept,” Bucky states.

 

Pierce makes a wheezing sound. Hela looks annoyed. “Steve Rogers and James Barnes I renounce you as my apprentices.” She says with a grin. “It seems one of you is about to get your first duty of being the god of Death and get to lead your processor straight down to hell.” And they all watch as both Zola and Pierce take their last breaths. 

 

Bucky glows first a brilliant red. “Don’t go leaving me, you jerk,” Steve says as he starts to glow next, a pretty blue. “Never without you punk.” They glow so brightly it is hard to see their forms. But the red reaches out and from its core, a voice calls “I’m with you.” And the blue reaches out. “Till the end of the line.” Hela sighs “Well aren’t they just grossly cute.” And Loki with his face buried in her side calls up. “You have no idea.” The sides grow in color together till purple blooms and the light shatters giving birth to Stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one more left.  
> I saw this post and it was about Hela being a good sis while I was writing these last chapters. How instead of her going all dark side she is overprotective. Which was what I wanted here. That is a story I want to see more of. I will add the link as soon as I can find it.  
> http://eternal-love-song.tumblr.com/post/170194253553/concept-au-where-hela-was-raised-with-thor-and
> 
> As I said before I will wrap up the ends.  
> I am still a little sick but much better so last chapter will be up before the week is out.


	14. Over now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most important character the god is fitting to mention now. Without him, we wouldn't have a story. He is also one of the least talked about. At least with the zodiac, each animal has certain traits but the god. Nothing. But enough of that we got a story to end.

Bucky stretches, losing his balance for a slight second. He forgets he doesn’t have four paws anymore. But he is grateful to still be alive at the least. Once stretching is complete. He scans the room. It seems he isn’t the only one awake. He hobbles over to the other side of the room. Where Steve occupies a low table. Working on some project. 

When they first moved into Cryptic Hall Bucky was sure as hell not expecting it to be so cozy and spacious. They founded it to be welcoming and open. Steve saw potential. The kids well they took to it like fish. Space for running, Webbing. And more rooms meant more orphans they could take in. It was a long war, he and Steve had been sheltered from a lot of it. They were both more than glad to step in as they had. And the children a joy. It balanced out the sadness of Bucky’s new job. A job that he took well. Balance is key.

And with that Bucky, the new god of Death, tripped up and tumbled, landing on his ass on the carpet just short of Steve. Steve smiles down at him. Pausing his work. “You OK bud?” Bucky growls “Just peachy.” Steve turns back to his project. A few sparks fly of blue. “So I have a present for you,” Steve says blowing one of his ears out the way. Bucky has to say if one thing that doesn’t change bout Steve is no matter what size he is, his ears are always too big. “What you get me Doll?” Steve motions his head towards the table. “Come look for yourself.” 

Bucky makes a show of getting up. Complaining about Steve and having to do all the work himself. When he does make it to the table he is surprised, to say the least. “Steve, wow you didn’t have too.” On the table sit a metal paw. It similar to Hydra’s in only that it is metal. It shines softly in the light. Smooth edges and many plates. It glows a pale red that pulses like a heartbeat. “Well of course I did. You are the god of Creations boyfriend it comes with perks.” Steve puffs his chest out as he says it. “Bout time I get some perks.” Bucky laughs. “ I strive to please.” And then Steve looks serious “Look Buck take the arm if you want I know you are fine without it but I want you to be happy and I’ll fight every day to make that happen.” Steve says soberly

Bucky leans against Steve resting his side with him. “ You’re such a silly dog. I am happy as long as your around. There is no need to fight anymore we did our time. So from now on it is what we want to do and that is it.” Steve smiles “ OK Buck we will do that.” And snuggles down on the carpet. Seems Steve was still tired. “And Steve next time Fury or anyone else tries to drag us down with their mess we tell them to bump off.” 

“Even Fury?” sighs Steve happily. “Especially Fury!” Bucky says firmly and Steve laughs hard at that.

…………….

 

Loki sat in the gardens of Asgard. He tried to avoid coming here as long as possible. He knew the moment he came back he would be judged before his parents. So when Hela offered a ride back he declined. She laughed at him and called him a fool in her caring way. She departed with these words “You will have to face the family sooner or later. And the longer you wait the madder father will be.” And with that Hela left to go retrieve Thor. Taking him home to their mother. Sometimes Loki thought her mad in the mind. But having helped with Steven and James Loki knew that family held her together. 

Well, Thor somehow held them all. There were tales of how kill crazy she was. It all ended when Thor was born. When asked she simply stated she wanted to be the big sisters both boys could look up to. Both in talent, strength, and magic. 

Loki had brushed off her words in his own wild mind by stating James and Steve were in need of his help still. So Loki stalling for time, took the god of Death to his new home. They told him he could stay as long as he wanted but it felt like he was intruding. The children, they loved his games and challenges. It kept them busy while James climbed his way up out of his tricky mind. Loki taught Bucky some things to help. And showed the children simple brews to counter mind control. 

It was a note from Thor telling him to come home that made him move. His mother had written him, of course, many times. His father nothing. But his brother. Loki had asked lots of things of Thor over the years. He owed this to Thor at the least. So he was home. Waiting for Odin to see him. 

They made him wait a long time before a servant came to him. “They are ready for you Sir.” And with a nod, the young penguin lead the way to the throne room. Where Loki was shocked to find not only his mother and father But Thor, Hela and the entire household. As soon as he stepped into the room it went quiet. 

“Loki come forth,” Odin says with no hint of how he was feeling. Loki squared his shoulders, raised his head to full height and walked the long path to Odin. He could hear the whispers. Only catching parts here and there. Frostling. Thor. Betrayal. But he walked on. Once he was at the front of the throne he bowed his head. “Odin.” Then once more to Frigga. “Lady mother.” 

And he waits. “Loki of Asgard. I have gotten many reports of your actions recently. Some of which I was saddened to hear. Other of which I was interested to hear more. Loki when we first took you in we were scared you would be like your father. There were points that you were just like him. But every now and then goodness shines through.

You entered the race and tried to win with selfish motives. Which changed you both mentality and physically. You paid a price for your folly. A hefty one there is no way to change back your skin now. Now, little Loki before I go farther I want to hear what you have to say about your actions?” 

All eyes are on Loki. He looks to his strong-willed sister, his sweet caring mother, his stony father than to his brother. “I am not sure what you want me to say. My action was costly and I hurt people. I hurt myself. All trying to prove a point that I was worthy. Of what that was now I am not sure of. I am sorry and I await your judgment.” Loki fights to keep his head up.

“Loki I heard you have tried to be better. I have letters from three different gods writing on your behalf.” Odin holds up three papers. “One from Fury himself. And these two by a Steven Rogers and a James Barnes. Its seems those you have wronged are stepping forth to speak only good. Your brother said that you would not leave him for an icy grave which costs you your fur. Your sister says you thought fast and called for her aid to stop Hydra from taking back spots as gods. This is what we hoped for when we adopted you. Loki Odinson, I am proud of you. You showed all the gods what you were on the inside. We all are proud of you.” A cheer goes up as the whole hall burst into commotion. 

Odin throws a feast in Loki’s honor. Thor catches up with him outside. “Loki, you told me that I was stupid because I still thought of you as my brother. You misunderstood me. You are very dear to me. More so than anyone else. You think it is a good thing to be my brother. Be blood but I see it as a very good thing you are not. So if you ever want to be more, all you have to do is say so.” 

Loki knows the shock of that admission is showing on his face. Thor doesn’t want to be his brother! He looks at Thor’s hopeful face and smiles. “Well Thor, I might have to take you up on that offer.”

…………………….

In the hall of the god of War and Peace sit Fury. He just finished a report on the happens the past few weeks. He wanted to make sure that the word got out to the other gods that Hydra had tricked them all and to be welcoming to the newest members. It seems that because of this they would need to start meeting each other and make sure they checked on each other more. Hydra may have lost Pierce and Zola for good this time but all it takes is one desperate psychopath to look for an answer and find Hydra.

An eagle swooped down next to Fury. She lands on his outstretched arm. “So when you had this great plan to start the Avengers is this what you thought would happen.” Fury leans forward to make her more stable. Than strokes her feathers. “ Did I think that I would have to deal with 10 unruly animals when all I wanted was Rogers? Did I think Pierce was still around ? Did I think I would create two gods? Of course not Hill. I figured it would be some epic fights and in the end the world would have peace till the next war pops up.” Hill cocks her head. “That’s kind of simple even for you.” 

Outside the window the sun is rising slowly. “ I suppose so.” Fury acknowledge. Letting the sun soak his skin a bit. “But simple sometimes leads to greater promises. We now have two great new gods. We have shaped some of the heirs to goddoms to be so much better and wiser. Hydra has taken a deathly blow. And most importantly we have the Avengers.” Hill ruffles her feathers. “Sir you really want to go through with this. I mean I have two words on why this isn’t going to go well. Anthony Stark.”

“You saw yourself that they can fight. They can rise up to take down a challenge” Fury smiles. “Tony even thought of others and saved Rogers life.”

Hill cuts her eyes which is impressive for an eagle. “He shot off Barnes’s arm Sir, I am not sure if that is a step in the right directions.” Fury sighs. “Yes well, that is why more training is important. I don’t start wars. I don’t favor total peace. Wars need people to step in and stop when they go too far. Peace needs guardians to protect it. Which is why we need this.” Hill perks up. “Oh, a challenge. I like those. Where do we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. I hoped you enjoyed it. I thank everyone who read or even tried to read. As I said this is my first posting. It is not my first writing. I originally was going to post this stucky that I had been writing since July but it's not done. That one I started to write wartime got a few chapters, skipped avengers and went right into the aftermath of civil war. It is now 33 chapters long. I think you guys will like it. Unfortunately. I started writing something way different and it has my attention at this time. 
> 
> I hope you caught that I did it in reverse of how I introduced everyone. I am sorry that the thorki was not that strong. The Loki part in this ending was not how I wanted to do it. I may add on later but for now, this story is done. 
> 
> I said I had a reason for doing this without a beta. I spent my childhood scared of spelling and grammar. It was my lowest marks. I was constantly stating to people I cant spell I cant write very well. Well, I wanted to prove that you can't let these things stand in your way. I have great ideas. I love to write letters and stories and I am not going to let that stop me. So this was for me. Every hit and kudos just warms my heart. 
> 
> So thank you for your support. I will be back. The more I try the better I can get. Write you soon.


End file.
